Costumes
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Established Evil Charming. Henry invites the to a Halloween party. Then they take advantage of their costumes when they're back at home.


"Are you ready yet, David?" Regina called up the stairs. She really didn't want to go to this party, but Henry wanted her to, so she promised that she and David would be there. Granny's was having a massive Halloween blowout and despite the fact that the entire town would probably not like Regina and David being there, (they'd become the town outcasts since David left Snow for her) her son had made the request, so of course she would go. They were also told to dress up, which was why, as Regina looked up the stairs to see David walking down to her, she smirked mischievously at him. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a white dress shirt beneath a white vest, with a white bowtie. His pants were black, and he had a black cape fastened around his neck, the inside layer blood red.

Regina smirked up at him, rolling her lips together before saying, "You look good enough to eat, dear."

"Or drink, at least," David answered, flashing the expensive pair of fangs she'd supplied for him. "I must say, you are the sexiest vampire I've ever seen." They'd both gotten their teeth fitted for a pair of custom fangs, so they would look realistic. His eyes wandered over her body, clad in a black corset with blood red lace along the sweetheart neckline and bottom edge. She had on black leather pants and a dark red velvet cloak, with her hair flowing in heavy and thick waves over her shoulders to her breasts.

"Well, we'll have to take advantage of our outfits later," she teased, one eyebrow raised as a hinting grin flashed her fangs. "Shall we go?"

The party wasn't as bad as she'd anticipated it would be, and a few people, including Emma and Ruby had even stopped by her and David and talked to them. David laughed in amusement when he saw Emma's costume.

"You're already the sheriff, you can't wear that as a costume," he told his daughter, chuckling through his words.

"Well, since when has Emma worn her uniform?" Regina added, trying to be just as playful. It was for Henry, that was the mantra that seemed to be filling her mind constantly.

"Exactly," Emma agreed. "Besides, dressing up for Halloween isn't really my thing. This was the least painful option." She paused a moment, taking in the couple. "You two seemed to go all out, though."

"Yes, well, Henry wanted us to come and I don't do things halfway," Regina muttered in return.

Ruby saved the conversation by joining the three, her red cloak donned and a small picnic basket hooked in the crease of her elbow. "Hey guys! Awesome costumes," she said, looking at David and Regina.

"Yours is fitting," David answered. "Little Red Riding Hood."

"With the originality standards at this party, I fully expect your wife to show up wearing her Disney character's outfit," Regina mocked. Just then, the bell over the door chimed and Snow walked in, just as Regina had guessed. She was wearing a blue and yellow dress with a red ribbon in her hair. "Told you."

David turned, looking at his former wife and smiled softly, but she just looked away and walked over to Granny, who was dressed as a lunch lady, obviously opting for something simple. Emma took the opportunity to bid them an awkward goodbye and head to her mother's side.

Henry, who had been busy wandering around and looking at everybody's costumes, finally hurried over to them, his small body crashing against Regina's in a tight hug. "Vampires? You guys look awesome! Definitely the coolest costumes here!"

"What are you dressed as?" David asked, knowing it was probably a superhero but with no clue which. Henry gave an exasperated eye roll, looking at his mom with a look of disbelief.

"He's wolverine, dear," Regina answered, taking Henry's hand and looking at the wooden claws between his fingers. "These are great, sweetheart. Did you make them?" She asked the question hesitantly, hoping he wasn't using sharp tools on his own.

"No, mom. I promise I didn't use knives. Grandma suggested I ask Marco for help! He made them."

"And did you pay him for his work?"

Henry sighed. "I tried, but he said no. Grandma baked him a dessert instead."

"Well that was very nice." She was proud she'd raised such a good boy. Henry ran off shortly after that, leaving Regina and David alone once more.

Moving to stand behind her, David wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. "Just a few more minutes and we'll take off," he promised, kissing behind her ear. Regina turned in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We should go now, though. There are much better things we could be doing at home."

"I bet. But just a little longer." Regina tilted her head back, moving to give him a kiss, but she heard the soft clearing of a throat behind her. Screwing her eyes shut with a groan, she turned around to see Snow standing there.

"Snow, can we help you?" she asked with a stiff tone.

"You can't. I came to say 'hello' to my husband."

"Ex. Good, now move on."

"I haven't said it yet." Snow turned her eyes up to David, smiling sadly at him. "Hello, David."

"Snow," he greeted back warmly. "How are you?"

"As fine as I can be, I suppose. And you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Snow nodded, getting ready to walk away, narrowing her eyes at Regina's costume.

"Do you have a problem with my choice of outfit, _Snow White_?" she asked.

"Just thought it was funny that you dressed as something so similar to a leech, considering how much you suck the life out of the people around you. You certainly sucked David's morals away," the raven-haired woman answered snidely.

"Sucked something out of him, sure. His morals? No. Have a nice night with that image in your head, though," Regina taunted. Snow's bottom lip quivered and she turned away.

"Did you have to?" Davis whispered, shaking his head.

"She started it," Regina shrugged, her eyes ghosting over the crowd in search of Henry. When she found him, she pulled David along to say goodbye.

"You're leaving so soon?" Henry asked sadly.

Regina nodded and gave him apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. People don't want me here. But I wanted to come at least for a little bit. You should stop by tomorrow, though. I have a few things for you."

Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, then pulled away and smiled. "I'm really glad you guys came. And awesome costumes."

"I love you, Henry. You enjoy the rest of the party."

"Bye, kiddo," David said, affectionately squeezing Henry's shoulder. "You'll have to teach me about your superheroes soon so I can know who they all are."

"Okay! Night, guys."

They returned home, and while Regina wasn't pleased about having spent her evening at a party in which so few people even bothered to acknowledge her, she had enjoyed making Henry happy, and that was enough. Sliding her heels off, she bent to pick them up, but David moved behind her when she was bent at the waist and pressed himself against her ass.

"I think the shoes can wait," he murmured, hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her to stand. "I, however, have been waiting all night to have you. I'm not sure I can wait any longer."

Regina smirked, saying, "Patience is a virtue, dear."

"And I've been quite virtuous all evening. But," David whispered, his lips at her ear and his arms wrapped around her, hands splayed over her ribs and thumbs just brushing the bottom of her breasts, "I think it's time we enjoy our costumes."

Chuckling, she turned in his arms, resting her hands on his broad chest. "Perhaps you're right," she answered softly, her eyes moving up his chest and his neck to his stubble covered jaw to his full, pink lips. He gave her a grin, displaying the fitted fangs and she felt heat shoot through her body. "I suppose we should take this upstairs."

They made their way up to her bedroom, each in a different state of undress. Regina still had her corset and pants on; those would take more wrangling than possible while climbing the stairs, unable to let go of each other, but her cloak had been discarded along the way, as had David's. His vest was gone, his untied bow tie hanging around the collar of his unbuttoned and untucked shirt.

Their kisses had been awkward at first, fangs hitting each other's until Regina had tilted her head back and bit at David's upper lip, the feeling of the pointed teeth nipping harder against his flesh had him hard before they even entered the bedroom.

But then David was turning Regina, untying her corset and unzipping the back zipper on her pants. She slid the pants off with more ease than he would have imagined, then allowed the corset to fall from her body. He took in the sight of her, nothing but a tiny bit of lace left around her hips, covering her from him. Jerking his shirt from his arms, David then pushed his pants off and picking her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed and lowering her onto it, climbing over top of her.

"My gods, you are sexy," he groaned, leaning down and biting her neck. Finding himself thrilled with the slightly deeper marks left on her skin, nearly an inch and a half apart, he repeated the action all the way down her neck, earning soft sighs and whimpers from her.

When David got to her breasts on his descent down her body, he bit the top swell of her left one, dragging his teeth down until he got to her nipple, then sucked the pert flesh into his mouth. There were red lines in the wake of his teeth and he grinned at her.

Regina moaned heavily, noticing the marks at the same time he did. She'd never been one for having her sexual activities marked on her skin, but something about it was so hot that she couldn't find herself bothered by it. He switched breasts, and she cried out when he bit her a touch harder on that side, but she didn't ask him to stop.

Moving further down her body, David pulled her panties off her, then flicked his tongue against her clit, biting the flesh around it much more carefully that he had the rest of her body. When he pressed his tongue into her, he made sure the fangs weren't digging against her more sensitive flesh, and once he was certain they weren't, he licked and sucked at her with fervor.

She was writhing, the slight press of the sharper, longer teeth on her as he worked her had Regina gasping and shuddering in pleasure, being far more vocal than usual. David moved back up, pressing his tongue to her clit and one finger into her, pumping in and out as he moved his mouth on her.

Her hips rocked into him, her body tensing around and beneath him as she came.

He didn't waste time moving up her body and pulling her into his arms. Regina smirked pushing him to his back and straddling his waist. Leaning down, she kissed him roughly, her body still basking in the afterglow of the orgasm he'd given her. She bit his chest, leaving similar marks on him that he'd put on her, but she dragged the fangs down to his stomach, making him hiss above her.

Regina could feel him hard against her as she moved down his body, curling her fingers into his boxers and pulling them off him. She moved to his hips, her knees pressing into the bed on either side of his body as she gripped his erection and held it so she could sink onto him.

David let out a small chuckle, gripping her hips and flipping them so she was on her back. Usually he loved watching her on top of him, but, in that moment, he wanted her beneath him in their bed. He led himself into her, then groaned at how good she felt. Smoothing one hand down her leg, he bent her knee and pushed her leg up toward her body, so her thigh was pressed against her stomach, changing the angle. David began stroking into her, and both of them let out a moan of pleasure.

He hit her g-spot with every thrust into her, and Regina knew if he kept it up, she wouldn't last long. She pulled him down to her, kissing him roughly, passionately as he fucked her. Her mouth moved over his skin, down his neck and to his shoulder and she nipped at his muscles teasingly as he brought one hand to her clit, rubbing his thumb over it.

It wasn't long before she was letting out throaty moans, growing closer to the edge, closer to that blissful release. "More," she whispered, and David complied, thrusting harder into her, moving his thumb faster. Regina held him tighter as she came, biting down on his shoulder as her orgasm flooded through her body.

David yelled out at the bite, looking over and seeing that she'd broken his skin. But the pain of it mixed well with his pleasure and he came, groaning into her neck as his release pumped into her. Letting her leg drop back down, he lowered himself to lay against her, shifting so half his weight was on the bed.

Regina turned her face to look at him, bringing one hand up and running her fingers around the small puncture holes. "We should probably clean this up. ... I didn't mean to break the skin," she murmured, biting her bottom lip and looking at him with a mixture of guilt and leftover desire.

Shrugging, David leaned in to kiss her, grinning against her lips. "It was a little sexy. We should... uh, we should keep the fangs, just in case."

Regina let out a little hum and chuckled. "Alright then."

**Please review :)**


End file.
